


Хандра

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: В жизни Атсуму случаются такие дни, как эти. Дни, когда Атсуму сложно.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 32





	Хандра

В жизни Атсуму случаются такие дни, как эти. Дни, когда Атсуму сложно. Играет он тогда из рук вон плохо, ничего не выходит, как бы он ни старался — движения скованные, тело не слушается, мозг отказывается думать. В такие дни Атсуму хочется запереться дома и затеряться под ворохом одеял.

В команде уже давно привыкли, что ни у одного только Бокуто Катаро активируется «эмо» режим время от времени, и с этим приходится мириться. С Бокуто они кое-как научились справляться, на деле — у них есть прекрасный консультант в лице Акааши Кейджи. Консультанта для Атсуму Мии еще не придумала Вселенная. Он сам едва может себе объяснить, с чем связаны его вспышки хандры.

Не то чтобы этому есть какие-то определенные причины. Просто такое происходит, и тогда Атсуму предпочитает оставаться дома, иначе все это чревато последствиями. Если, упаси боже, в таком состоянии он наткнется на фанатов, с которыми он и так, не особенно любит пересекаться, то все может закончиться довольно плачевно.

Он слышит раздражающую вибрацию ползающего по полу у кровати телефона. Злится, потому что не любит, если ему звонят, когда он в таком прескверном расположении духа — предупреждал же. Любопытство берет свое, и он кое-как выползает из-под одеял и свешивается с кровати. Брови в немом удивлении ползут наверх, когда он видит иконку с фото на экране и подпись: «Шое» — хоть где-то он может так его назвать.

Рука сама тянется к мобильному и принимает вызов. Все, без какого-то особенного участия Атсуму. Он просто моргнул, и вот уже держит телефон у уха.

— Атсуму-сан! — слышит он по ту сторону бодрый голос. — Сакуса-сан сказал, что тебе нездоровиться.

— Привет, — Атсуму ложится на спину, закладывает свободную руку под голову и созерцает белый потолок спальни. — Да, немного, но завтра все будет нормально.

— Тебе точно ничего не нужно? — спрашивает Хината. Атсуму в его голосе улавливает нотки беспокойства и улыбается. — Может, что-то привезти?

Атсуму никогда не было никакого дела до того, что кто-то действительно может о нем беспокоиться, уделять ему внимание не потому, что он какой-то там пользующийся популярностью волейболист, а просто так. Он и сам прекрасно отдает себе отчет: есть люди в общении куда приятнее, чем он, и это довольно мягко сказано. Не то чтобы он когда-то к этому стремился. Если бы в этом была нужда, то у него, непременно бы, вышло. Быть первоклассным волейболистом — вот, что действительно важно.

В команде у них давно установились определенные отношения, и личные границы Атсуму никто старается не нарушать, когда это касается чего-то значительного. Они могут бесконечно долго подшучивать над ним на площадке, но дальше этого не зайдут. И Атсуму, признаться честно, это в них очень ценит, пусть и не скажет никогда. Ни в его правилах сыпать похвалой направо и налево. Ему это слово вообще едва знакомо — он упорно делает вид. Даже Бокуто это понимает. И тут нужна отдельная благодарность за отзывчивость, но нет. Ни в жизнь.

Так было на протяжение всего времени, что он играет за «Шакалов». Так было, пока не пришел он.

Хината Шое.

На лице Атсуму в девяноста девяти процентах из ста случаев снисходительная улыбка. С языка соскакивают исключительно язвительные комментарии по поводу и без — ему абсолютно плевать, что окружающие об этом думают. Один процент из ста — улыбки и слова специально для Хинаты Шое.

Атсуму Хинату еще со школы запоминает. Его попробуй не выделить среди остальных: они с Кагеямой самые шумные, и отлично сыгрались. А еще уделали Инаризаки — такое не забывается. Тогда он задумывается о том, что было бы будь он на месте Кагеямы? Смогли бы они так же хорошо сыграться? Атсуму был уверен, что да: его пасы легко пробивать. Впервые он допускает мысль, что однажды придет время, и они с Осаму больше не будут играть вместе. Сакуса тогда все ему удивлялся: с какой такой радости Атсуму так много внимания уделяет Хинате. На него это не похоже.

Семь лет, как один день, и вот они играют по одну сторону сетки. Кто бы мог подумать, и правда. Только сейчас Атсуму как никогда отчетливо понимает, что почувствовал тогда, в школе. В прошлом от этого всего было довольно легко оградиться — вот Шое есть, а вот его снова нет на самое продолжительное время. Теперь все иначе — от него никуда не деться. Вот он, здесь каждый день перед самым носом сияет своей улыбкой ярче любого солнца. И Атсуму на полном серьезе задается вопросом, зачем Вселенной их два, когда есть Хината Шое.

— Атсуму-сан? Ты здесь? — он понятия не имеет, сколько вот так молчит уже в трубку.

— Ага, — зачем-то кивает в ответ. — Хината, ты знаешь, где я живу?

***

В такие моменты Атсуму предпочитает не вылезать из кровати, побольше спать и поменьше думать. А еще жалеть себя, пока не надоест. Один гребаный раз в несколько месяцев — имеет полное право.

Что пошло не так?

Комнату освещает лишь экран ноутбука, стоявшего на журнальном столике у кровати. Они с Хинатой включили какой-то фильм — следить за сюжетом у Атсуму совсем нет желания. Точнее сказать, ему действительно сложно на чем-то сосредоточиться, пока Шое близко-близко, пока они едва соприкасаются плечами. Это почти невесомое прикосновение делает настолько хорошо, насколько и больно — хочется куда большего.

Хочется Шое обнять. Хочется пропустить пряди его волос сквозь свои пальцы, узнать, какие они наощупь. И вдыхать, вдыхать, вдыхать их запах до потери сознания.

Эта мысль фактически въедается в его пустую голову, назойливо там роится, не давая думать ни о чем, кроме Шое, что в полулежачем положении сидит рядом.

Он не знает, лучшее это или худшее его решение — позвать к себе Хинату. И останавливается на втором варианте. И чего это он, правда? Идиотская затея с самого начала. Не стоило идти у себя на поводу.

Когда Атсуму в следующий раз поворачивает голову, то невольно замирает. Возможно, даже не дышит и не моргает. Хината, склонив голову перед собой, задремал. На лице сама собой появляется улыбка: Шое спящим выглядит до одури милым.

Он и раньше видел его дремлющим: они часто спят в разъездах. Просто обычно он о таких вещах старается не думать, отвлекается на что-нибудь или на кого-нибудь. Но сейчас… сейчас Атсуму кажется — только руку протяни — и Шое превратится в пыль и исчезнет. Настолько нереалистичным кажется его присутствие в этой квартире.

Он на пробу дотрагивается ладонью плеча, и ничего не происходит, только кончики пальцев обжигает теплом от прикосновения.

К Атсуму приходит еще одно болезненно-приятное осознание: Хината проехал полгорода после длительной тренировки, чтобы составить ему компанию и привезти этой дурацкой лапши.

Лапша, конечно, самый идиотский на свете предлог. Атсуму здесь не умирает в самом-то деле. Но он без зазрения совести этим предлогом воспользовался, а Хината без единой задней мысли с радостью на него купился.

На его памяти такую инициативу проявляла только его семья. Наверное, потому что Атсуму сам установил четкие границы между собой и людьми, но когда эти границы переходит Хината, это не кажется чем-то раздражающим до крайности. Ему не хочется язвить и снисходительно улыбаться. Ему хочется, чтобы Шое так делал всегда, чувствовал, что для него Атсуму может поступиться многим, если не всем. Он найдет сотни, тысячи предлогов, а Хината согласиться с любым из них.

Впервые он так сильно желает, чтобы кто-то залез ему под кожу, разглядел изнутри.

Атсуму обессиленно заваливается набок, уткнувшись макушкой в бедро Хинаты. Он может позволить себе полежать так еще немного: совсем не улыбается будить его, но рано или поздно придется. Он прикрывает глаза и рвано вздыхает. Считает до десяти и обратно.

***

Атсуму просыпается от того, что чужие пальцы бережно перебирают светлые пряди его волос. Всего на мгновение он цепенеет, пытаясь сориентироваться в реальности после сна, а потом вспоминает, что дома не один. Сердце сбивается с привычного ритма: Атсуму хорошо знакомо это чувство. Примерно то же самое он ощущает на площадке, играя в волейбол — полнейший восторг, эйфория и только одно желание — лишь бы не заканчивалось никогда. Как-то так вышло, что Хината и волейбол уже долгое время в жизни Атсуму идут вровень, и он правда бы хотел, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Хината, — зовет он, прочищая горло. Чувствует, как рука того замирает, но Шое ее не отнимает. Атсуму вздыхает почти с облегчением.

Приподнимается и тихо шипит от боли в спине: в таком положении спать вообще не прикольно, но, кажется, оно того стоило.

— О, ты проснулся! — Хината улыбается широко, но Атсуму не проведешь. Он же за Шое наблюдает все время, не выглядит она такой настоящей, какой могла бы быть. Он застал того врасплох.

Атсуму смотрит на него с несколько секунд, прежде чем принять еще одно из своих худших или лучших решений за этот день. Бесцеремонно кладет голову ему на колени и обнимает за талию. Хината вздрагивает.

— Давай полежим так еще немного.

Атсуму выжидает и думает, если Шое ничего ему не ответит в ближайшее время, то он просто поднимается и сделает вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Давай, — Хината отвечает так же тихо и снова зарывается пальцами в его волосах.

В жизни Атсуму случаются такие дни, как эти. Дни, когда Атсуму сложно. Если и справляться с внезапно накатившей хандрой, то только так.


End file.
